Team Compositions
This can be used to describe team compositions by all users. Every strategy should at least describe which five adventurers should be used. The first adventure group The first group when the game is started by a new player, should consists of: *Paladin for taunting enemies who would otherwise attack more vulnerable party members. *Missionary for healing character(s). *Street Man for dealing damage. *Drunk Reader for adding more targets to active skills and tactics. *Killer for dealing damage. The first priority then is to hire damage dealers of a high rank and high growth potential when they become available at the Inn and let them fill the position of street man or killer. The attackers should be leveled to level 30 as soon as possible to gain access to their side effects of their elements, which increase damage even further. When all units are level 30, focus on upgrading the main attacker to level 55, so it gains access to its second group talents, which can make the attacker even more powerful. Don't increase the level beyond sixty for any unit yet, due to the rapidly increasing amounts Practice Points being required, unless the unit has growth potential above 180. Growth potentials of 250+ are superb as long as difficult mode isn't unlocked yet. Tanks and assassins This team consists of: *Warrior, can serve as tank, but it can deal damage, dispels positive status effects from enemies and lowers resistances for the high Damage dealers. The Sunder ability is a great way to remove positive status effects from enemies. *Paladin is the main tank and should uses taunt to draw attention away from the assassins. Vitality and agility are the most important stats. Effects such as healing on hit, healing on taunt, or turn and battle recovery are important as well for this unit. *Missionary is used as a healer. *Fire Player serves as one of the two damage dealers. Focus on the stats of intelligence, agility, critical hit rate and damage. *Elemental Wizard serves as one of the damage dealers, but the wind armor tactic can be used to protect the tank a bit, but is mostly used to provide safety to the other, more vulnerable party members. Focus on the stats of intelligence, agility, critical hit rate and damage. Assassin(s) and supporter(s) This group consists of the following party members: * Iron Soldier as a supporter. This unit can increase damage by adding 50% real damage to all attackers. The active skill will also lower intelligence and strength by 70% with talents. In case the unit is Ancient-star, it also has a chance of boosting dodge rate and hit rate adjustment for the whole party. * Tough Woman serves a supporter for agility. This will increase the frequency of active skills and combines with the Iron Soldier. * Tactician and/or Elemental Wizard serve as conjurers of shields and they can deal some damage as well. If an healer is needed, replace the Wizard first, unless that unit is much stronger than the Tactician. * Optional healer can be Missionary or Golden Shaman. * In case no healer is present in the party, the best choice would be Cube as main damage dealer and healer for the party. Else the best assassin available should be chosen, such as Red Horn, Killer, Fire Charger, Fire Player. Fire assassin + player *Paladin is the main tank and should uses taunt to draw attention away from the assassins. Vitality and agility are the most important stats. Effects such as healing on hit, healing on taunt, or turn and battle recovery are important as well for this unit. *Missionary is used as a healer. *Fire Player serves as the one to plant fire seed and damage. Focus on the stats of intelligence, agility, critical hit rate and damage. *Fire Assassin can use the fire seeds to deal more additional damage than the fire player with the fire breath agility. Focus on the stats of strength, agility, critical hit rate and damage. *The fifth member is up to the player. Demon Dragon The Demon Dragon at the end of the Heresy quest is a tough one to beat, but the following setup should be able to deal with his shields. * Warrior should be used as tank and dispeller of positive status effects for the adventure. In case the party has a better Paladin, the Warrior can be replaced. But this will require a different assassin. * In case a more damage dealing unit is required who can dispel shields instead of a Warrior, the Chubby Lady or Killer is a good option. The tactic will remove those in a short time. Else another assassin or other unit can be used. Iron Soldier can dispel effects as well. * The healer can be a Missionary or Golden Shaman. * The fourth should be a powerful assassin with access to a multiple target active skill or tactic. The fifth member can be an assassin as well, but this shouldn't be the most powerful, as it may happen that the group can be limited to four members on this adventure. Mystic Dimension 900+ The last 100 levels of the Mystic Dimension are brutal due to the powerful dungeon effects of the opponents, even with high quality items and powerful star-ancient units. As such, the following group composition can give a fighting chance instead of getting slaughtered every time. * Set amulet should be Focus. This set will counter the Monk's Eye dungeon effect, which limits the amount of damage being dealt. * The devices that should be used are the poisonous needles and two ghost breath chargers. Needles should be equipped by the most powerful damage dealing group member, usually an assassin. The second effect unleasher and charger are up to player's wishes. * The Elemental Wizard and Tactician should be brought purely for their tactics of conjuring shields. That way the group can soak up hit to collect ghost breath points. The tactician is the best damage dealer of the two. * The assassin is up to the player, it could be a Fire Assassin, Fire Player, Young Warlock or Fire Charger. Increasing Intelligence for this unit is key for increasing the damage of the Poisonous Needles. The warlock has a passive star skills which has chance of adding intelligence of killed enemies to its own score. * The Missionary should be brought to counter the dungeon effect Poison Seed. Since they can't be removed after six seconds and they can make it impossible to heal, it's essential that the tactic should remove negative status effects. * The Red Horn is the second best damage dealer in case it's an ancient-star unit, due to the 30% hit rate adjustment bonus which comes along with the passive star skill. The Fashion Boy has 20% hit rate adjustment bonus with its star skill.